


Coming From All Places

by nazangel



Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: If there was one thing Hal had learned from knowing Bruce, families came from everywhere
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Leslie Thompkins & Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox & Bruce Wayne
Series: BatLantern Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Coming From All Places

When Bruce told Hal he wanted him to meet more of his family, Hal was confused. He had already been to the manor many times, had had lunches and dinner and on one memorable occasion, breakfast, with the family. He had even gone out with Kate, Helena and Selina.

"Who else do I have to meet Spooky? Do you have more children stashed somewhere?"

Honesty, at this point he wouldn't even be surprised.

Bruce just smiled though, "You'll see,"

And that's how he found himself standing beside Bruce in front of the entrance of a small family-run diner. From the outside, the decor looked simple and classy, the posted advertisements showing off the typical lunch menus of burgers, sandwiches and soup.

"So who are we meeting here again?"

The other man smiled and held the door open for them.

As he stepped inside, Ha's gaze swept the room and landed at a both tucked in the furthest corner, away from the windows. The first person that drew his yes was Alfred. The man was dressed in one of his usual suits, looking every inch a British gentleman. Beside him was Jim Gordon, still wearing his police badge, relaxing back in his seat. Lucius took up the seat opposite of him, laughing along to whatever it was that the man was saying. Between them sat Leslie Thompkins, whom Hal had already met once, sipping a glass of water, smiling at the men around her and looking wonderful in her light summer dress.

"Well look who finally made," said Jim, standing up to greet them as they came closer, "How are you two?"

"We're good, Jim," said Bruce, as Hal nodded along with him, "Thanks,"

The others greeted them too, warm hugs and gentle kisses. Once they sat down, the menus were picked up and the orders were placed.

The conversation was kept to small talk until the food arrived, once they had started up a bit, Jim looked up and smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Hey Jordan, has Bruce here ever talked to you about his teenage years, alternatively knows as, the years he became very familiar with the GCPD precincts,"

Hal grinned at glanced at Bruce sideways, who seemed to be turning just a little red, "No Jim, he has not,"

"Well, funny story..."

And so the evening went bit by bit, the men and woman that had raised the love of his life told him pieces of his childhood. There were happy stories, exciting stories, sad stories, ones that made him laugh and roll his eyes, ones that made the back of his eyes burn and squeeze Bruce's hand.

Though, as Bruce smiled and laughed, Hal was grateful that his boyfriend had had these amazing people in his life, helping him grow into the wonderful man he was today.

They might not be his parents or even his guardians, but if there was one thing Hal had learned from knowing Bruce, families came from everywhere and Bruce came from these people as much as he did Thomas and Martha Wayne.

"You'll keep our boy happy, won't you Hal?" said Jim

"You both keep each other happy," said Leslie, eyeing them over her glass, "You'll be better for it,"

"Of course Leslie," said Hal, an easy smile on his face.

"And if you could make an honest man out of him, we'd all be grateful," said Lucius, eyes twinkling with amusement

"Lucius!" said Bruce, voice indignant

"He is quite right, Master Bruce," said Alferd, obviously having fun teasing his surrogate son, "I, for one, can already picture the wedding,"

_"Alfie!"_

Hal grinned as Bruce spluttered and thought that if Bruce ever let him, he would be lucky to be part of this family, annoying children and protective guardians included.

Beneath the table, Bruce intertwined their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
